The Woman Who Changed Some Hearts
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: Cale's older aunt has come into the story. Korso seems a little tamed? Maybe.
1. Prologue

A recently turned 22 year old was watching her 7 year old nephew playing with his new invention in a rapidly moving river; its gorgeous colors mixing to make a bluish-white color. Her hazel eyes softened greatly as she watched his blonde cropped hair bob up and down as he tried to catch the invention. She sat on a boulder right behind where he stopped, her brown and caramel highlighted hair swishing back and forth in the slight breeze surrounding them both. She watched the kid sitting on a boulder, one knee up, her arm resting on her knee cap.

"Cale, you're being reckless. Don't let it get too far in front of you." She told the 7 year old.

Cale looked up at his aunt and nodded his head vigorously. He loved her. She was his adopted mother seeing as he never knew his real one. She was like a goddess in his eyes though too; a beautiful woman who was strong and independent. And his father's young friend and coworker seemed to take a huge liking to her. Cale was happy that she was his aunt, someone he could trust with his life.

She smiled at him when he went chasing after his invention again. Only when she heard the crack, did she get up and rush after him and his contraption.

When she spotted Cale with his father, she smiled gently and went up to the both of them.

"Dad, my invention broke." Cale said, looking so crestfallen.

"We'll fix it sometime, together." His father replied.

Cale beamed when his father looked to his younger sister. She knew immediately what was going to happen next.

Sam, Cale and the young woman all got onto a hovercraft that already held two people. The man driving smirked to the woman when she climbed on board directly behind him. She rolled her eyes but smirked and blushed slightly. Cale came up next and sat in her lap. Sam sat on the other side of the 'backseat' and watched his sister and son play, her keeping the kid's mind off what was going to happen.

"Cale, there's something important your father has to tell you." The woman told Cale while setting him in between herself and Sam.

Sam told his son about what was to happen. The woman started to have a conversation with the person in the passenger's seat.

"Tech, you're coming with us right?" She asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Of course Sweet Pea. I couldn't leave you and little Cale out in the other world alone could I? How would you survive?" He replied laughing.

The woman laughed and swatted his shoulder. The man driving smirked when she turned to him.

"And what about the great Korso? Is he gonna come with us, or is he gonna go off on his own adventure?" She asked, slightly hoping he would come with them.

Korso frowned while looking at the ship he stopped in front of, looming over them all.

'_Can I really leave her out there to her own devices? She may be strong, but she's not that strong.' _He thought to himself looking back at her.

"I wish I could." He said over the loud noises.

She frowned as well and looked to the floor below the hovercraft. Well, she knew this would've happened sooner or later. Sam, Cale and Tech all were already down off the hovercraft so the two could talk.

She looked up at Korso with tears starting to glisten from her eyes.

"Promise me you'll look for us then. Please." She begged, crawling to the front and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Korso stared at the woman in shock. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as well and buried his face in her neck.

"I'll find you. I promise." He told her.

She looked up at him and nodded her consent. She looked into his eyes, glancing at his lips for a fraction of a second, before crashing hers onto his. He seemed greatly shocked by her actions, until he returned the affection.

"Whatever happens. Stay strong and be the woman I came to love. Got it?" He told her when the broke apart.

She smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"I might just be worse because you won't hold me back. But I'll manage." She replied scrunching her nose in the cute way he loved.

The two were broken apart by Tech.

"Get down from there Sweet Pea! The shuttle's gonna leave without us if you keep this up!" Tech shouted.

The woman rolled her eyes and jumped down from the hovercraft. Sam went to hug his sister when she was already a step ahead and wrapped her arms around him.

"Keep it safe got it? That is until we get there." She told him.

He nodded his head.

"You got it." He replied.

She nodded her head back and stood with Cale and Tech.

"Stay safe, all of you." Sam told the three.

The woman rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted salute. Tech shook his head and Cale stared at his father in confusion. Korso looked down at his girl one more time before the two flew off.

Sam and Korso got to one barracks and Sam jumped off the hovercraft.

"Look for them all in the future, right Korso?" Sam told him.

Korso nodded his head determined.

"Wouldn't dream otherwise." He replied.

Sam nodded and rushed into the barracks as Korso flew off in a whole other direction to get to his own ship.

Sam stopped on a platform and told the people to let him down. He suddenly was soaring down to a huge ship that was circular and had weird circles all over it, almost spiral like.

'_Let's hope I _can_ get this safely hidden away for them to find.'_ Sam thought to himself seating himself in the sip and trying to get the beast off the Earth's atmosphere.

Tech, Cale and the woman all stared out the window of their shuttle, waiting for the friend/family to get out safely.

"Come on Dad, come on." Cale was encouraging his father.

"Get outta there." Tech was muttering to himself.

The woman was only worrying if Sam AND Korso made it out safely.

'_Please let them be safe. Please let them be anywhere out of the Earth's atmosphere.'_ She thought to herself.

When she saw both ships leaving just in time, she let out a big sigh of relief and smiled to herself.

'_Thank you.' _She thought while smiling more.


	2. Meetings and Not So Friendly Reunions

_**15 Years Later **_

The young woman, who turned 22, was now 37. The promise she made the man she loved make, never came true. Her long brown and caramel streaked hair, was cut short in the back so she could have liberty spikes, also died purple streaks. The attitude Korso told her not to change, changed for the worse. Cale was the only one who could ever calm her down when her temper rose just above the breaking point. Tech was never a part of it because he knew that if he said anything, it would set her off more. She had two guns set at her hips for easy reach. All the creatures like Tech who messed with her, got a bullet next to their face, or a bullet up their butt.

One day as she was cleaning her guns at a lunch table. Cale walked by and set down two trays. He gave a plate to her and the other tray to Tech.

"How was work?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Cale rolled his eyes and started off in a ramble about how horrible it was. She rolled her eyes and pointed her unloaded gun at him.

"Be happy you have a job Hun. It's better that way. Think of some other humans out there, no job, no future. It's all a dense black hole for them. Nothing to keep them alive and safe. We have it slightly nice right? Besides, we can take care of ourselves unlike most 'humans' as everyone else likes to keep pointing out." She replied glaring at one person in particular who kept on giving her dirty looks.

"Do you hear a crackling sound?" Cale asked suddenly.

Everyone looked up to see the gravitation generator was on the fritz again. The chef took care of it and the food went everywhere.

"Okay, I'm full." Cale said, dumping the food and walking off.

"Cale, you can't just walk off!"

"Oh? And why not Aunt Katt?" Cale replied turning around to face his aunt.

For once she showed the slightest bit of worry and doubt, before it was shaken from her expression and the stone cold one was reset.

"Because you might get yourself killed by one of these freaks." She said, glaring at another person who normally gave her dirty looks.

"Fine, but if you try and baby me again, I'll hurt you." He told her, pointing a finger at her.

Katt rolled her eyes and gave him her sarcastic look.

"I haven't done that in years Hun." She told him, walking away with a swing of her hips.

Cale rolled his eyes and followed his temperamental aunt down the stairs.

When the dogs tried running past and Cale threw rocks at them, he turned around to be greeted with more goons that want to hurt him.

Katt snorted and sat on a barrel.

"Told you Runt." She said smirking while loading one of her guns, getting ready to shoot if need be.

The two surrounded him and attacked. Katt was just about to help when the two were wrapped up in rope. Cale dropped out of their grip and stood next to his aunt who looked at him fingers in scrutinization. Cale looked to her for a report.

"You're not gonna die, it's all good." She said waving it off.

Cale went to wash his face and the rescuer watched the two with mild interest. Before realizing these were the two he was looking for, for the last 15 years.

Korso explained everything and Cale was very sarcastic to reply.

"Cale, saving the human race, it's a big thing. I think we should listen." Katt said walking up to the two.

"Oversized morons?" Katt asked.

"I think he called you morons." Korso said when he released the goons.

Cale started running around, evading canines and whatnot, until Katt had enough and shot a round at all of their feet. That stopped them immediately. The two started going after her but her glare sent the running like cowards.

Korso was busy in a conversation with his crewmate to notice Katt had turned around frightfully quick and scary. Cale backed away from the two when Korso turned to them.

"And don't you think, just by finally coming here, after 15 god forsaken years. That I will fall into your arms like a lovesick little girl and want you to take me again. I am not that woman anymore, and I will not fall for you!" Katt shouted tears welling in her eyes as she stormed away, shooting another round.

Cale only shook his head before walking back to the lunch room.

"Tech, I gotta lay scarce for a while." Cale said when he sat across from the man who took care of him for the last 15 years.

Katt came by seconds later, still fuming. Tech started laughing when Korso came by and she glared at him. He may've been blind, but he could still tell a pissed off Katt when he could smell her.

"Great two people. You trained them well Tech." Korso said standing up to stare at Tech. Tech did the same thing with his smile.

"I was waiting for you to take them off my hands sooner." He said laughing.

Katt at hearing this was fuming and cussing under her breath. Cale was pretty much doing the same thing, only thinking everything instead, while calling Tech out.

"Wait, you know this guy?" He asked incredulously.

Katt rolled her eyes and glared at the man she though so desperately would save her from the hell she's known as her 'home.' Cale noticed and stared between the three confused.

'_What is going on here?'_ He asked himself.

Just then some energized blue people burst through the door. Katt's eyes widened as she shot the table to use as a shield. She slammed her back against the underside of the table and reloaded her guns. Korso landed next to her. She glared at him and took her anger out on shooting at the drej.

"I oughta kill you for what you did to me." She said through gritted teeth when she needed to reload her guns again.

"It's not my fault I couldn't find you for 15 years. You didn't exactly send a message to me saying, 'Here we are, come get us!'" Korso replied shooting as well.

Katt glared at him again before the two got up together and shot at the drej.

Cale stared at his angered aunt at the man he just met.

"Do they have a history together?" Cale asked.

Tech laughed again and nodded his head.

"Korso and Katt were together just before the shuttle that took us away left. That's when their feeling were finally admitted." Tech said when he calmed down.

Cale stared at his aunt with a newfound respect.

'_She was able to keep herself together all this time, just to blow up the moment he came back into her life. Should I allow him to be near her, or should I stop him from doing anything?'_ He asked himself.

"Just leave them be. Something will happen sooner or later. They'll work it out." Tech said, noticing Cale's confusion and discomfort.

Katt then blasted the gravitational generator and rushed into the kitchen. Not bothering to tell anyone what she was doing. Korso and Cale looked at each other and followed her.

The chef was freaking out and went up above before Korso told Cale to 'follow ugly.' Katt was waiting for them at the end of the tunnel, impatiently and aggravated.


	3. Kiss and Makeup, Start the Adventure!

Once she saw they were with her, she jumped down the chute, catching herself when needed. Cale followed only he was using the latter.

When she dropped down, she looked around for anything to help escape with. She smirked when she saw an outer space hovercraft just around 40 yards from her. She started running to it, checking to make sure everything was ready and operational. The guys followed her slower, keeping the drej away.

Cale got into the driver's seat but Korso kicked him out.

"Maybe next time kid." He told Cale.

Cale was slightly mad.

"Hey, I can drive it too." He said angered.

Korso tried turning it on but for some reason it wouldn't work. Katt frowned when she realized this.

'_I know I checked everything.'_ She thought to herself.

Then she face palmed, she never checked the panel. She climbed in just after, realizing there were only two seats. Korso smirked and patted his lap. Katt frowned again and rubbed her temples before getting shot at again. She gasped and landed on top of him.

"Don't hurt me now. I kinda wanna get out of here in one piece Kitty." Korso said smirking at his old nickname for her.

She scowled at him and crossed her arms.

"You don't deserve to call me nice nicknames." She said glowering at the wall across from them.

Korso rolled his eyes and turned on the craft after Cale told him to. It started up, but Cale was sent over the edge.

"Cale!" Katt shouted.

"Don't move! We'll all die if you do." Korso told her.

Katt looked at him frightened for the first time in a long time. She looked back at Cale and saw he was climbing up safely, then got shot in the shoulder. Katt gritted her teeth but stayed put, knowing Korso was right.

Cale finally managed to get into the hovercraft, just as they were going through the glass into outer space. Katt flinched and hid in Korso's chest, completely forgetting about her hate towards him. He glanced at her for a slight second, smirking down at her before looking back up and spotting the cracking glass in front of him.

"Uhhhh," Cale freaked out.

Katt stared at him slightly worried then looked up and gasped.

"This cannot be happening." She groaned before looking around for anything to help.

She spotted a fire extinguisher and pulled it from beside Korso's head.

"Everyone, take a huge-ass breath." She told them.

Korso told his pilot to get to them quickly before spotting the glass almost completely broken. Katt rolled her eyes and took in a huge breath. The boys did the same.

Korso kicked the glass and it shattered. Cale and Korso grabbed onto Katt who was using the extinguisher to propel them into a ship hovering right above them. Katt went too far and they all crashed above before landing on the cargo ground with a loud 'thud.'

"Owwwww." Katt groaned shaking herself off and getting up to shake off some more of the pain.

A young woman looked down at them all and helped Katt up the stairs before walking down and dragging an unconscious Cale. Katt sighed in relief seeing his chest rising and falling.

"Can we talk?" Korso asked her in her ear.

The proximity sent a slight shiver down her spine, easily ignored as she followed the tall man in front of her.

He led her onto the bridge, filled with computers, scanners, gun turret sights and the front wheel. She looked around, fascinated and still ticked. He spent 15 years out in space with all this equipment, but he couldn't find them until now? Katt sighed and shook her head from the frustration and looked up at him. One arm crossed around herself while the other was rubbing the middle of her nose, between her eyes; looking around her hand at him in aggravation.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, slightly wary but still ticked.

"Us." Was his only answer.

She stared at him in utter shock. What is it that he was trying to figure out? He left her for 15 years, promised he would find her, and now he says he wants to talk about them?

She sighed, aggravation easily evident in her features, and turned to face him with a glare.

"I spent the last 15 years waiting, hoping, and praying that I would be able to leave with Cale and Tech. Wanting to leave that place. I told myself over and over 'oh, Korso will find us. He promised.' Only to realize the next day, there was no ship to take us away from that shit-hole. No ship that could tell me my dreams and prayers have come true. I was a lovesick girl who wanted a life with her lover. But no, that got torn away from me like my brother was. And now that you're back in my life, apparently everything is all happy-go-lucky for you? What am I, some convenient little toy that you can play with only to throw away soon after?" She asked him while throwing her arms around and giving him the pissed off 'how could you?' look.

He stared at her with a frown deep in his eyes.

"You know that's not what I ever thought of you." He told her walking to her with his arms spread, getting ready to hug her.

"No, don't touch me! You're a bastard that only wants one thing and then throws the 'old toy' away!" I she shouted grabbing her head and falling to her knees crying.

Korso kneels next to her and hugs her.

"I never thought any of that about you. Your brother knew about what was going on with me. That's why he willingly took the job. I was supposed to but he volunteered instead. He told me it was because you felt the same way and that something would happen between us. I only wanted to protect you. Which is another reason why it took so long to find you. Keeping the drej away is a lot of hard work." Korso said, laughing without humor close to the end.

Katt looked up at him with her glistening hazel eyes.

"Is that really true? You were only keeping the drej away? I thought you were just going to leave us here, the whole saving the planet complete lost on you." She said looking at the floor in shame.

Korso smiled and rubbed her back. Katt looked up at him and then looked away due to her embarrassment.

"You haven't changed at all really." Korso mumbled to her before capturing her lips in a kiss she long wanted.


End file.
